Ciclo
by azrael-nothing
Summary: Conjunto de one shot sobre un nostalgico ciclo: el de la vida de una bella ave enjaulada y aprisionada por su captor.
1. Inicio

El otoño comenzaba arrancando hojas color carmín y dorado, las cuales danzaban al igual que lo hicieran sus antecesoras. En la pequeña región de Yatsuhara en donde los árboles y el cielo ocultaban a los yokai un joven de delgados cabellos rubios jugaba con un gato, un extraño gato. Quien viera al gato reiría ante su grande y ridícula cara, otros sin más afirmarían que era un maneki neko vivo.

Ambos, negándolo a cuanto se los preguntara, se divertían estando con el otro. Aprovechando las recién caídas hojas se las lanzaban cual si fueran bolas de nieve, ya era común escuchar la argentina risa del chico la cual se atesoraba como una piedra preciosa. Quienes lo conocían lo querían y sin duda alguna también tú lo querrías si le dieses una oportunidad para conocerlo.

Todas esas tristezas que vivió en el transcurso de su corta vida, puesto sólo tiene quince años, pulieron su corazón tan agradable y cálido con quienes discriminan. Entre los yokai este chico es conocido como el propietario del libro de amigos. Este libro tiene dentro de si el nombre de diversos yokai y ayakashi que pelearon contra la abuela del chico. Ella era hermosa, misteriosa, y sin embargo, siempre se encontraba sola. Su nombre era Natsume Reiko y ahora su nieto, Natsume Takashi, heredo el libro y regresa los nombres a sus propietarios.

En este momento él jugaba con uno de los ayakashi que perseguían el libro de amigos, este ayakashi que era llamado Nyanko-sensei – su verdadero nombre es Madara – se convirtió en el guardaespaldas de Natsume esperando su muerte.

Si habláramos de cómo llegaron a esta situación seria bastante sencillo resumirlo a lo siguiente:

Ese día Natsume había llegado al hogar de los Fujiwara donde lo esperaba Touko, ella lo recibió afable. Ambos entraron a la casa en donde se encontró a Nyanko sensei comiendo un bocadillo que la señora de la casa le había regalado. Ella comenzó a preparar las cosas para la cena, sin embargo, le faltaba un ingrediente para el Oden que prepararía esa noche. Natsume se ofreció a comprarlo.

Así Natsume y Nyanko-sensei se alistaron para salir al supermercado, no tardaron mucho en comprar lo que hacía falta. Era un día estupendo a pesar del vendaval ligeramente frio que jugaba con las ramas de los arboles haciéndolos cantar. Nyanko sensei en el camino de regreso se encontró con una rana y comenzó a seguirla emocionado, Natsume sin mucho afán siguió a su guardaespaldas, si tardaban demasiado Touko se preocuparía.

Lo encontró jugando con las hojas y en pocos minutos se encontró siguiéndole la corriente al ayakashi. Lo cual nos lleva al inicio. Natsume tomó las cosas que compro en el súper y corrió intentando alcanzar a Nyanko sensei, después de todo sólo a ese gato se le ocurriría jugar a las carreras cuando notaron el pronto anochecer. Estaban por salir del bosque, habían tomado un atajo y aunque pareciera que se adentraban más era todo lo contrario, cuando Madara cayó en un agujero oculto por las hojas de un árbol.

Natsume se detuvo para auxiliar al gato mientras una sonora carcajada se escapaba de su boca. La cual desapareció al instante de tocar el agujero, sintió como una tenue corriente eléctrica traspaso sus dedos, alejo su mano en un acto reflejo.

_Sensei – llamo preocupado, ningún sonido se escuchaba y una delgada placa de cristal apareció en un instante y se desvaneció en otro.

Natsume comenzó a asustarse, ese era un sello especial y él no podría quitarlo, por lo menos no sin saber qué hacer. Sin desperdiciar ningún segundo más salió corriendo al interior del bosque necesitaba hablar con Misuzu. El propietario del libro de amigos estaba tan concentrado en encontrar al yokai sin notar a su persecusor. En una parte especialmente tenebrosa de Yatsuhara unas largas extremidades oscuras cual vacío lo atraparon.

Tanto sus brazos como piernas quedaron inmovilizados, Natsume no necesito voltear para descubrir quién era su captor. El corazón del chico latía deprisa y un escalofrió lo lamio de pies a cabeza. La voz baja y siseante lo aturdió por un momento, necesitaba huir a toda velocidad de allí. Comenzó a forcejear contra el sirviente del exorcista pero parecía imposible, casi estimaba que su fuerza lo había abandonado.

Los pasos fríos y secos se acercaban cada vez más, Natsume parecía estar perdido. Frente a él se encontraba Matoba Seiji.

Natsume volvió a forcejear pero cualquier resistencia era inútil, observo fieramente al hombre frente a sí mismo. No entendía cuáles eran sus razones para tenerlo atrapado pero de algo estaba seguro: Matoba coloco la trampa para Nyanko sensei.

_Natsume Takashi – saboreo Matoba mientras alargaba una de sus delgadas manos y apresaba el rostro del joven. – ¿Sabes lo difícil que es poder hablar contigo? – realizo una pausa y acerco su rostro al del adolescente – estoy seguro que no.

Natsume observo molesto como sonreía fríamente aquel hombre, si el propietario del libro de amigos decidiera odiar a alguien seguro que ese sería Matoba Seiji. El exorcista se alejó un poco, un profundo dolor abraso a Natsume comenzando desde el estómago en donde lo golpeo sin mayor preámbulo el líder del clan Matoba y se extendió hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

Tomándolo entre sus brazos, con delicadeza se lo llevo el exorcista, nada en el resto del lugar llamo su atención a parte de ese muchacho de gran belleza y poder. Escondidos entre los arbustos se encontraban los yokai de clase media el uno al otro cubrían su boca evitando soltar algún ruido. Ambos habían sido atraídos por el ruido y al llegar se encontraron con que habían atrapado a Natsume dono. Ambos estaban dispuestos a ayudarlo cuando vieron al exorcista acercarse a la escena.

Eso sin duda alguna fue terrorífico pero lo fue todavía más el ver como secuestraban a su héroe. En cuanto sintieron al exorcista alejarse del bosque de Yatsuhara corrieron a buscar a Misuzu para contarle lo acontecido, sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde, ni aun con todos los yokais del bosque lograron encontrar el rastro de Natsume ni el de Nyanko sensei.

Tardaron dos días en hacer oficial la desaparición de Natsume y aún con toda la ayuda no lo encontraron, la tristeza se adueñó de los amigos y la familia del chico (humanos y ayakashi). Nadie era capaz de sonreír de nuevo y aun cuando la esperanza parecía menguar ellos creían que lo encontrarían.

Pasaría una semana para tener noticias de Natsume pero ninguna de ellas fue buena. El hombre que se había quedado con la tutoría de Natsume, molesto le hablo a la familia Fujiwara para avisar que la había concedido a otra familia que estaba dispuesta a cuidar bien del chico e ignorando cualquier protesta corto la llamada y evito a la pareja por tiempo indefinido.

Nadie volvió a saber nada de Natsume Takashi ni de Nyanko sensei y mucho menos del libro de amigos.


	2. Jaula

Jaula

Oscuro, tenebroso. Simplemente escalofriante, así era y así siempre seria. Se levantó con lágrimas en los ojos, siempre lo hacía aun cuando siempre fuera relativo, no contaba el tiempo que llevaba viviendo en esa casa si lo hiciera posiblemente se volvería loco por la presión. Observo a su alrededor la habitación lucia como una típica japonesa, con los tatamis perfectamente colocados y las paredes de madera y papel al igual que lo había sido su casa, sin embargo era totalmente diferente.

Aquí no se encontraba Nyanko sensei con su bromas o cuidándolo cuando se encontraba débil, tampoco estaba el rostro dulce de Touko quien preparaba su comida y lo mimaba de vez en cuando, ni que decir de Shigeru quien solía contarle historias de un pasado tranquilo. Ni hablar de los yokai o ayakashi, eran contadas las veces en que veía a alguno y cuando se encontraba con ellos se hincaban mientras lo saludaban con sumisión.

Rara vez podía salir fuera de esa habitación, en ese momento él era como un ave enjaulada. En ocasiones venían sirvientas a limpiar la habitación y a dejarle algo de comida, la cual casi tocaba, había adelgazado algunos kilos en el transcurso de su encierro. Algunas lo miraban preocupadas pero ellas no podían hacer nada por el chico que parecía tan distante y hermoso al igual que un fantasma.

Según los rumores que recorrían la mansión principal del clan Matoba, el chico encerrado en la habitación especial, habitación protegida por sellos lo cual hacía imposible el salir de ella sin el consentimiento de quien colocara los sellos, era una persona de gran poder espiritual capaz de atrapar y sellar a cualquier yokai pero se había descarriado y ayudaba a los yokai prefiriéndolos antes que las personas.

Las sirvientas curiosas visitaban la habitación con cualquier pretexto y quedaban prendadas del muchacho que se sentaba a ver por la ventana, en ocasiones la abría y dejaba al viento pasar. El chico rara vez las miraba y cuando lo hacía una tenue sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, sonrisa que nunca llegaba a sus ojos, tristes casi moribundos.

El líder del clan Matoba pasaba la tarde en la habitación, hasta el momento no obligo a Natsume a hacer nada. Sólo se sentaba a beber el té tranquilamente, en ocasiones lo jalaba hacia él y lo abrazaba al principio Natsume se resistía pero ahora sólo buscaba el cobijo y el calor de un ser humano, era un ave herida y encerrada.

Un día ocurrió un hecho relevante en la casa principal. El heredero del Clan Natori exigió una reunión en la casa principal del clan Matoba, Natsume que se encontraba como siempre sentado al lado de la ventana vio llegar a Natori, su rostro se ilumino y la llama de la esperanza que había sido extinguida se renovó. Un calor tibio recorrió su cuerpo, de inmediato se levantó y busco un papel en donde escribir.

Movió muebles e inclusive el tatami pero no encontró nada, recordó que había escondido el libro de amigos, fue en busca de él y lo hojeo hasta encontrar los boletos de tren que Reiko había guardado en los libros, sin nada para escribir mordió su dedo índice hasta hacerlo sangrar y con cuidado escribió una nota para pedir ayuda. Ahora el problema era hacerla llegar.

Seiji se encontraba molesto, era probable que Natori viniera en busca de Natsume, el líder del clan Matoba no estaba dispuesto a soltar tan precioso trofeo, por lo que ordeno a todas las sirvientas el evitar ir al cuarto de Natsume Takashi, seguro Natori no se rendiría hasta ver que no había nada en el lugar. Bufo molesto, camino hasta la entrada donde recibió al exorcista, ambos caminaron en silencio hasta la sala de reuniones.

Natsume comenzó a preocuparse al ver que ninguna de las sirvientas entraban en la habitación, sabía que no podía salir de ella sin el permiso de Matoba por ello se quedó quieto sus esperanzas comenzaban a verse tan lejanas. En un golpe de suerte un yokai entro, era pequeño y cargaba con una sombrilla, había entrado para ver que estuviera bien.

Con un poco de astucia consiguió hacer que el yokai llevara el recado a Natori pero tenía que esperar a que saliera de la casa. El yokai salió de la habitación con una reverencia dirigida al habitante del lugar, Natsume observo al cielo oscurecer y vio por la ventana como Natori se retiraba. Paso una hora cuando entro el dueño del lugar a su habitación, en una de sus manos llevaba al yokai asustado y en otra el mensaje.

Su mundo se detuvo por un instante. Matoba lo había atrapado y ahora no podía hacer nada, el rostro molesto del exorcista asusto a Natsume pero lo que helo su sangre fue ver como ese pequeño yokai moría al ser aventado contra una de las paredes y se le negara la salida, una corriente eléctrica lo atrapo hasta convertirlo en polvo.

Eso pasaba para los yokai cuando violaban en sello, Natsume cayo de rodillas llorando, aquel hombre era un monstro y el un ave enjaulada.


	3. Semilla

Valla, no pense que a alguien le interesara esto. Agradezco mucho a quien lo lea y lo siga a pesar de que posiblemente tenga algo de OCC, bueno antes de continuar, tengo que informar que sólo realizare otros tres one shot para este serie (me refiero al fic, no al fandom) y posiblemente haga un epilogo. Bueno sin interrumpir más.

* * *

Semilla

Natsume paseaba por el patio de la mansión al estilo japonés. Ya habían pasado tres años desde que habitaba la mansión, prefería evitar la palabra secuestro. Al igual que el paso del tiempo también se amplió su zona de movimiento, ahora era capaz de andar por toda la mansión, aunque no podía acercarse a la entrada y los teléfonos estaban siempre fuera de su alcance. Natsume sonrió al ver como las hortensias florecían.

Acaricio con delicadeza los pétalos azules de la flor. A pesar de su edad no había crecido mucho desde sus años de adolescencia, en realidad si existía algo en él que había cambiado y esa era el aura de belleza y efimeridad que lo rodeaba, parecía que de un momento a otro desaparecería. Era igual a las flores en un momento se encontraban llenas de vida y en otro se marchitaban.

En cuanto Matoba se lo comento a Natsume, el dueño del libro de amigos sonrió tristemente. Era clara la razón por la cual lucia de esa forma, en alguna ocasión antes de ser secuestrado por el clan Matoba pudo preguntar sobre su abuela, un viejo ayakashi le conto que entre más cerca estaba de la muerte ella lucia más bella. Tanto poder no podía permanecer por mucho tiempo entre los humanos.

Dejo que sus pensamientos escaparan de sus manos cual arena y siguió con su rutinario paseo, le agradaba sentir el viento acariciar su mejillas, el sonido del rio llamo su atención. Camino en dirección del sonido e allí sentado bebiendo tranquilamente el té se encontraba Matoba, con los años dejo de tenerle rencor simplemente era innecesario seguir guardando rencor a alguien que no le importaba. Tardo un par de años en acostumbrarse e inclusive sentir un poco de calidez en esta casa, la cual aún se negaba en llamar hogar.

Con calma se acercó al exorcista quien lo recibió gustoso entre sus brazos, el abrazo era tibio y hacía sentir feliz a Natsume. Con una sonrisa tenue se alejó del hombre para sentarse a su lado. Matoba coloco a su lado el té, estiro una de sus manos con la que acaricio la mejilla del rubio. Natsume se dejó mimar, años atrás no hubiese permitido que lo tocara en ningún momento pero algo comenzó a crecer en él, un sentimiento incontrolable en donde sólo Matoba podía saciar y recibir lo que él intentaba suprimir.

Natsume correspondió al beso de su ahora amante, al igual que las flores su extraño amor había florecido.


	4. Correspondencia

Contenta descubri que esta historia por fin tenia un review, gracias por tomarte tu tiempo en leer este fic, Misao san, espero te guste este capitulo, poco a poco nos vamos acercando al final, creo que imaginan cual es el final de este fanfic, me temo que desde este momento les aclarare que es del tipo tragico.

* * *

Correspondencia

Reviso de nuevo el lugar por si se había equivocado. El viento soplaba susurrante y el cálido sol del atardecer iluminaba el bosque creando la ilusión del fuego, un fuego cálido y amable. Los cabellos rubios tenían una coloración naranja debido al astro, Natsume observo la pared fijamente y analizo la situación.

Hace unos días atrás había descubierto que objetos pequeños de la mansión desaparecían, eran tan banales que nadie notaba la desaparición de estos y si las sirvientas no daban aviso sobre ello, naturalmente, Seiji no se enteraba sobre ello. Sin embargo él que incapaz de salir de la mansión y con algunas horas libres vagaba por ella reconociendo y memorizando cada una de las partes de su casa, notó la desaparición de un trozo de fruta abandonado.

Siguió el rastro por un par de días hasta que dio con el meollo del asunto, el cual era bastante literal, unos pequeños yokai entraba por un pequeño agujero ubicado en una de las paredes traseras de la mansión, desde allí se metían para tomar cosas que les agradaran, pronto comprobó lo amables y dulces que eran los pequeños yokai. Al parecer también entendían el lenguaje humano por lo que fue sencillo para él hacerse amigo de los yokai.

Continuo revisando la pared y el agujero hasta el inicio del anochecer, sonrió con calma antes de regresar dentro de la mansión, sería malo que notaran su desaparición y deseaba que Seiji no encontrara ese lugar, los pequeños le agradaban. Desde que lo habían llevado a este lugar Takashi no consiguió establecer relaciones con nadie dentro de la casa, la única persona que se acercaba a él era su amante y cabeza de la familia. Las personas lo miraban impresionados por los extraños rumores que corrían sobre él acerca de su poder espiritual y los yokai lo trataban con demasiada pleitesía por ser el dueño del libro de amigos.

Al entrar a la casa se encontró con su amante quien lo recibió con una tenue sonrisa. Natsume sintiéndose tranquilo por no ser descubierto se acercó a Matoba y lo abrazo con ternura. Así paso la noche calmada, sólo siendo perturbada por el sonido de los insectos.

Al siguiente día, cerca del mediodía, Natsume salió sigiloso a reunirse con los pequeños yokai, llevaba una bolsa llena de pequeñas frutas y algunos dulces que había encontrado en la cocina. Tenía la sensación de que si los yokai seguían entrando pronto los encontrarían y serian eliminados puesto la forma de pensar del clan Matoba seguía siendo la misma de antes, si un yokai no era de utilidad debía ser eliminado era lo que Seiji intento enseñarle los primeros años de su estancia en esa casa pero ya llevaba más de seis años (dentro de tres semanas se cumplirían los siete años) y Natsume seguía en desacuerdo con esa tonta forma de ver a los yokai y ayakashi.

Frente al agujero se encontraban los ayakashi que eran similares a los manjuu, tenían unos grandes ojos azules y una pequeña boca que parecía un delgada línea cuando se quedaban quietos, si no se movían era sencillo confundirlo con piedras debido a su suave color gris asfalto. Al ver como el humano se acercaba a ellos comenzaron a saltar de un lado a otro, ese humano les agradaba, tenía un aura calmada y amable. Era claro para todos los ayakashi o yokai que debían esconderse en cuanto vieran a un humano y todavía tener el doble de precaución con los que podían verlos.

El más joven de los yokai con pequeños y vivaces saltitos se acercó a Natsume, quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. En su boca llevaba una carta, el dueño del libro de amigos observo extrañado el trozo de papel que el yokai soltó en sus manos en cuanto estuvo en sus brazos. Era del mismo tamaño que cualquier sobre que hubiese visto antes, sin embargo había algo en él que le llamaba la atención.

Sin mucho afán abrió la carta, curioso la leyó… esa letra, hacia tanto tiempo que no la veía pero aún era capaz de reconocer la redondeada y fina letra de una de sus amigas. Esa era la letra de Taki. Inquieto clavo sus ojos en los yokai que saltaban vivaces. Dudo un poco antes de preguntarles sobre Taki, en cuanto el nombre se escapó de sus labios ellos brincaron aún más. Sin duda alguna eran amigos de la chica.

Guardo la carta en una de sus mangas y les dio todas las frutas y dulces que llevaba en el bolso. Después volvió a su rutina, él no era bueno engañando ni fingiendo pero deseaba que por nada del mundo Matoba se enterara de ese pequeño secreto.

Aprovecho todos y cada uno de los momentos en que el exorcista debía ausentarse y comenzó a escribir pequeños mensajes para su amiga enviándolos con los manju yokai. Se encontraba dudoso sobre la respuesta de la chica pero pronto encontró que ella estaba feliz por escuchar algo sobre él. Eso le dio en verdad bastante tristeza y nostalgia; Natsume creyó haber enterrado esos sentimientos al fondo de su corazón, estaba equivocado.

Taki comenzó a escribirle todos los días, le contaba lo que había pasado después de su desaparición, en las primeras cartas pudo notar la desesperanza y la melancolía que habían sentido sus seres queridos, como la vida de ellos había cambiado y sus sonrisas parecían esfumarse hasta no poder ser ni la sombra de su homóloga juventud. Pero de inmediato el sentimiento de tristeza desaparecía y la emoción desbordaba las cartas de la chica quien insistentemente le preguntaba sobre el lugar donde se encontraba.

Natsume seguro de que su amiga le preguntaría a los yokai se encargó de pedirles encarecidamente que nunca revelaran su ubicación, lo demonios al sentir su desesperación no tuvieron otra opción que aceptar su petición por lo que nunca le revelaron a la chica el camino hacia la casa de los Matoba.

Pasaron algunas semanas en las que se entero acerca de la carrera de Folklorismo de Tanuma y de los avances de Taki en las investigaciones de su abuelo que habían dado tan buenos resultados que ahora ella podía manejar y hasta entablar pláticas con los yokai de su alrededor, Tanuma también había avanzado y al estar en constante entrenamiento en su afán de encontrar lo desarrollo sus poderes hasta el grado de poder ver y escuchar a los yokai.

Natsume se alegraba por ellos y a la vez la sensación de preocupación aumentaba puesto era consciente de los peligros de acercarse al mundo espiritual, Taki lo calmaba diciéndole que ellos aprendieron a protegerse gracias a Natori.

Y aunque él se encargaba de que nadie lo siguiera y era bastante sigiloso Seiji se percató de la extraña actitud de su pareja, siguiéndolo cuando este no se daba cuenta logro llegar al lugar donde se reunía con los yokai manju. Matoba se encontraba bastante molesto acerca de ello, le molestaba que Natsume le mintiera pero escondido bajo esa molestia el temor de perderlo aumentaba.

Sin que el dueño del libro de amigos se enterar Matoba encontró las cartas que Taki le enviaba. Temeroso de que se lo fueran a arrebatar tomo una decisión equivocada. Volvió a dejarlas en el lugar donde Takashi escondía sus objetos preciados y salió de la habitación, al otro día tomaría cartas en el asunto.

Esa mañana Natsume fue al agujero de los yokai manju después de despedir a Seiji, el exorcista tenía un trabajo importante ese día. El silencio lo recibió, extrañado corrió hacia el agujero encontrando que había sido tapado en la noche puesto ayer todo se encontraba normal, intento destaparlo pero un sello escondido en el agujero lo repelió con una descarga eléctrica desmayándolo en el instante.

Desde ese día el castaño comenzó a tener recaídas, volvió a ser la persona retraída del principio y sobre todo no le hablaba a Seiji. El exorcista no hizo caso de ello y molesto por la actitud infantil del otro dejo que este hiciera lo que quisiera, esos fueron los últimos tres años de Natsume.


	5. Koto

Muchas gracias a Kana-chan y a Mirage (espero haberlo escrito bien) por sus reviews. Para mi ha sido genial poder escribir sobre esta serie llena de personajes tan enigmaticos y hermosos comenzando con el propio Natsume, les dedico este capitulo, me han hecho bastante feliz =). Bueno una aclaracion ante todo: este es el penultimo capitulo de Ciclo, el que sigue es el final. Hay otra cosa más que quiero informar pero eso sera hasta el final.

* * *

Koto

Tomo entre sus delgados dedos el instrumento, las yemas recorrieron con calma y cariño las cuerdas tensas, de vez en cuando jalaba una verificando que tuviese un sonido correcto, así fue con todas y cada una de ellas. Un triste lamento se podía escuchar emerger del instrumento, el chico toco con calma esperando apaciguar el sufrimiento del alma encerrada en él.

El viento entro por la ventana y acaricio sus cabellos a pesar de no ser muy frio le provoco un escalofrió y consecuentemente tosió un poco. Su acompañante lo observo preocupado, en los últimos dos años una enfermedad lo había atosigado y nadie había encontrado una cura para ella, ni siquiera entre los yokai sabían lo que le sucedía al dueño del libro de amigos.

Natsume sonrió y negó con la cabeza, se encontraba bien Seiji no necesitaba preocuparse, volvió su atención al instrumento de nuevo. Lo acomodo entre sus brazos cargándolo con ternura y comenzó a tocar una de las canciones que más le gustaba, la música salió del interior. La nostalgia se instaló en el corazón de quien escuchara la melodía que a veces iba rápida y otras lenta.

Seiji cogió la taza de té y bebió el contenido mientas escuchaba a su amante, el rubio apenas volvió a hablarle después del evento con la pared, al principio eran monosílabos ahora eran frases completas. Sin embargo había algo que parecía estarle ocultando puesto cuando le hablaba siempre tenía en su rostro una sonrisa enigmática y un brillo inusual en sus ojos, casi como si estuviera cometiendo una travesura.

Los largos dedos siguieron jugando con las cuerdas por un largo rato, unos curiosos pétalos de sakura se adentraron en la habitación, planeando con el viento, el más osado llego casi hasta la puerta de la habitación brindando una bella imagen junto al chico de gran belleza, sus cabellos rubio pálido bailaron al compás del elemento mientras él mantenía ocultos sus ojos dorados.

Hipnotizado por la imagen el exorcista dejo de lado su té y espero a que su amante terminara de tocar su canción para acercarse a él y robarle un beso. En cuanto Takashi dejo de tocar sintió los suaves labios de su amante, correspondió el beso amargo que le daba, en realidad aún seguía resentido por lo que paso con los yokai pero su silencio ya no valía la pena.

No después de lo que sucedería dentro de algún corto tiempo, temía aceptarlo frente a Seiji pero… su fin se acercaba inminente, él lo sentía desde el fondo de su corazón todo su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse cansado y su alma parecía estar ansiosa por escaparse de su cuerpo. Beso con mayor intensidad al hombre del parche, deseaba haberle transmitido todo a través de su canción pero seguramente eso no fue posible.

Hizo el Koto a un lado, tristemente no era el que el yokai de la sombrilla y la chica le habían heredado, ese se quedó en su casa y jamás pudo recuperarlo. Se dejó llevar por el deseo ansioso de su amante. El viento siguió llevando flores a la habitación en donde ahora una tranquilidad agradable se instalaba, como un regalo por la tormenta que se acercaba pronto. Un año, eso era lo que faltaba para que el invierno azotara ese hogar.

* * *

Creo que anteriormente dije que faltaban tres capitulos y una sorpresa y si no lo dije pues ya esta aqui. Bien la sorpresa es un ultimo one shot, este se ubicaria entre despues de semilla y antes de correspondencia y es un lemmon o algo así (según yo lo sera) pero aun no lo tengo escrito, antes de ello me gustaria saber si desean que lo escriba y publique o se queda hasta el siguiente capitulo.

En caso de escribirlo no prometo que sea bueno, tengo bastantes fallos con los lemon y si revisan se daran cuenta de que no tengo ninguno publicado pero eso lo dejo a su criterio. Me despido por el momento, el siguiente capitulo estara para la siguiente semana, chocolates para todos ;) Ciao.


	6. Final

Me siento extraña despues de haber terminado este fanfic, sinceramente le tome bastante cariño a la historia y si alguien me preguntara este seria mi capitulo favorito de todos. Bueno gracias por haber leido esta historia, espero les haya agradado tanto como a mi me agrado escribirla. Espero volver al fandom con otra historia igual de linda, nos vemos!

* * *

Final

La nieve caía suavemente sobre la tierra, los árboles y flores dormían bajo el encanto helado. Sus corazones oprimidos debajo de la densa capa de nieve vibraban inquietos. Ella fijo sus bellos ojos castaños en las ramas secas y desnudas de un árbol. Comprendió el sentimiento de no volver a ver nunca esa primavera. Saco su mano del abrigo color café que cubría su cuerpo hasta las rodillas, un copo de nieve se posó sobre la palma caliente de su mano. En cuanto el calor corporal de ella hizo efecto una gota quedo del copo.

Así había sido él, como un copo de nieve, fresco entre todo el frio y a la vez como la primavera, brillante y hermoso pero igual que ambas era efímero. Siempre pensó que podrían retenerlo entre ella y Tanuma, hacer que cada una de sus memorias fuera eterna, las fotos dejaron de ser suficientes cuando él desapareció y años después cuando comenzaron a escribirse esa felicidad pareció asomarse. Pero esa efimeridad que su amigo emitía también se trasladaba a sus acciones.

La nieve siguió cayendo mojando su cuerpo, comenzando por su pálido cabello rosado, siguiendo por sus castaños ojos hasta llegar a sus pies pero eso ya no le importaba.

Él cerró la puerta del templo en el que vivía, un lugar en donde existió la esperanza de ser compartido cuando confesara su amor a _él_. Estaba seguro de que se llenaría de risas y silencios agradables, de secretos y verdades a medias, de sueños y recuerdos pero…

Se encamino al bosque a su lado le seguían los yokai de nivel medio, ellos eran bastante graciosos, aunque estaba seguro de que fueron más graciosos y agradables cuando estuvo _él_.

_Él _ había estado tan vivo, misterioso como nadie y atrayente. Le gustaba ayudar a las personas y a los ayakashi sin importar nada, nunca discrimino a ninguno de los dos; en el camino (de su vida claramente) muchos quedaron prendados de _él_, otros simplemente intentaron comérselo pero a pesar de ello nunca dejo de ayudarlos en ningún momento.

Abrió la sombrilla y se cubrió de los blancos copos, _él_ ya no estaría nunca con ellos. Su voz se extinguió hace diez años nadie lo volvió a ver o a escuchar. Y el peso de esa pérdida aumento hasta dejar su corazón seco, las lágrimas no salieron se quedaron estancadas en su alma, apagando la llama de su vida. Si tan solo hubiese sido cuidadoso.

En el pasado vio como aquel hombre rondaba la preparatoria y observaba fijamente a su amigo, lo dejo pasar y nunca se lo comento a nadie. La felicidad obnubiló el pensamiento racional y el saber de lo peligroso que podía ser aquel hombre. Años más tarde lamentaría haber dejado de lado esa información tan valiosa.

Elevo la mirada y la encontró allí, ella seguía siendo hermosa pero no tanto como _él_, se acercó y acaricio sus rosados cabellos, estaba mojada. Seguro llevaba horas debajo de la nevada, ella lo miro con sus ojos hinchados y rojos, las lágrimas descendían dolorosas sin ser detenidas. La sombrilla sin hacer ruido alguno choco contra el suelo mientras ambos se abrazaban intentando consolar sus almas inquietas e infelices, se besaron con calma; sabiendo que no se amaban de esa forma aunque era la única solución para mitigar el vacío que _él_ dejo.

Seiji siguió viendo al vacío, la habitación era un recordatorio cruel y frio de lo que aconteció, su cuerpo estático se encontraba sentado frene al cadáver de una flor; flor que el exorcista corto por un capricho. Cerró los ojos en un intento vano de eludir la realidad, recordó las bellas facciones de su amante, las tenues sonrisas capaces de derretir cualquier capa de hielo.

Sonrió irónicamente, curiosamente entre más moribundo estaba Natsume su apariencia se embellecía y la atracción que las personas pudieran sentir hacia él aumentaban hasta llegar a un clímax en el momento de su muerte. Ahora odiaba afirmar que contaba con el cadáver más hermoso del mundo. Golpeo con fuerza el tatami, su cuerpo se estremeció con el dolor, él no quería un cadáver, lo que deseaba era a su amado niño necio y terco. Nadie sabía lo que daría por revivirlo.

Era capaz de cambiar su vida con tal de que él hubiese tenido una vida normal, sin ver a los ayakashi, sin esa discriminación tonta, alejado del mundo que su Clan habitaba. Sin embargo soñar era totalmente inútil, nada lo reviviría. Un sirviente entro a avisarle que ya todo estaba preparado, Seiji se levantó dignamente y con el rostro frio asintió ante la información.

Todos a su alrededor lo miraban como si se tratase de un monstro o de un costal de dinero, camino estoico entre la gente que llegaba al funeral. Le costó horrores tener que separarse de Natsume, frente a su asiento se encontraba el altar con una enorme foto de cuando lucia lleno de vida el rubio. Debajo yacía el joven de veintiséis años dentro de un ataúd lleno de flores blancas que no hacían más que magnificar su belleza.

Uno a uno fueron pasando a dejar una flor y orar por el bien del alma del chico pero a veces las personas se quedaban embobados admirando al chico, después cínicamente venían a ofrecer el pésame, hipócritas que ni siquiera conocían al difunto, simplemente se movían para quedar bien con el Clan Matoba. Tontas relaciones políticas.

Los murmullos se acallaron proporcionalmente al aumento del llanto de una mujer de cabello rosado, Matoba recordó haberla visto cuando rondaba la escuela de Natsume. Su ojo siguió cada uno de los movimientos de la chica que venía acompañada de un chico de cabello oscuro. El chico lloraba en silencio mientras dejaba que la mujer se descargara. Ante los ojos de las personas lucían patéticos pero para Seiji el sentimiento de ellos era importante. La culpa y alivio lo embargaron contradictoriamente, él les arrebato lo que más querían y ahora cuando ellos lo encontraban ya no volvería a abrir los ojos nunca más.

Tanuma ayudo a Taki a levantarse ambos con pesar dejaron un lirio blanco dentro del ataúd donde yacía su amigo y primer amor de ambos. Lo observaron con ternura y dolor, Taki desvió la mirada y Tanuma acaricio su espalda en un vano intento de consolarla. Ambos se acercaron a Seiji, su tristeza se transformó en un odio capaz de arrasar con todo, ambos desearon que el muerto fuera el exorcista en vez de su amigo.

Por respeto al muerto ambos se acercaron y dieron el pésame, su odio aumento al ver el rostro estoico del supuesto amante de su amigo, aun cuando clavaron sus ojos llenos de odio en él, Matoba siguió estoico escuchando a las personas.

El ritual siguió su curso hasta llegar a lo inevitable, Seiji se levantó dispuesto a cargar el ataúd de Natsume; primero comenzó como un leve movimiento, aumentando gradualmente hasta convertirse en un terremoto. Las personas se agarraron de lo primero que encontraron, minutos después ceso y un intenso rugido resonó por toda la casa, los sellos estaban siendo violentados. Alguien estaba intentando entrar a la mansión del clan Matoba.

Todos salieron corriendo al patio ¿Quién podría interrumpir en tan inconveniente momento? En el patio rugiendo furioso y peleando contra las barreras mostrando su magnificencia como un Yokai superior se encontraba el antiguo guardaespaldas de dueño del libro de amigos. Uno tras otra se aventaba contra la barrera intentando entrar, parecía que pronto la rompería. Exorcistas de distintos clanes se alinearon esperando una orden para atacar.

Taki y Tanuma le gritaban a Nyanko sensei para que se tranquilizara y dejara de hacerse daño pero el ayakashi estaba ciego de ira, sus emociones fueron más fuertes que la barrera rompiéndola. Uno a uno los exorcistas comenzaron a atacar, con flechas y lanzas, otros realizaban sellos intentando apresarlo pero todos los esquivaba.

_¡Natsume! ¡Natsume! – gritaba loco de furia y tristeza.

Taki volvió a llorar ante los gritos del maneky neko, Tanuma la protegía de las astillas y piedras que volaban, Madara estaba destruyendo la casa en su frenética búsqueda del chico. Seiji observaba impávido el ataque, pensó que había sellado al gato como para dormir por cientos de años, tal vez… Al enterarse de la muerte de su dueño había logrado romper el sello.

_ ¡Natsume! Tú me prometiste el libro de amigos cuando murieras ¿Dónde estás estúpido esparrago? – su voz menguaba mientras la mayoría se preguntaba sobre el tal libro de amigos.

Un joven Natsume Takashi corrió frente a ellos, parando toda acción, lucia igual que cuando tenía quince años. Su uniforme negro de la preparatoria enmarcaba su delgada figura y sobre sus hombros un elaborado kimono azul con mariposas negras ondeaba con el viento. Nyanko sensei regreso a su forma de maneky neko y corrió a los brazos abiertos del chico. Mientras el sensei y Natsume discutían agradablemente los demás veían asombrados la interacción entre los espíritus.

Cuando el chico y el gato parecieron llegar a un acuerdo Natsume volteo y observo con ternura y cariño a sus amigos y amante, sonrió dulcemente. Pronto los tres comprendieron que se estaba despidiendo, el exorcista y sus amigos intentaron detenerle pero Nyanko ya había cerrado los ojos, misterioso, y el símbolo de su frente brillo deslumbrándolos.

Al abrir los ojos se encontraron con el lugar vacío donde antes estuvieron el alumno y el maestro. Natsume por fin fue libre, aun, cuando su muerte fue lo que significo tal libertad.

Epilogo

Una niña corría alegre por el bosque de Yatsuhara, su cabello rosado ondeaba con el viento y sus manos rozaban la hierba, en su cabeza descansaba una corona de flores que había hecho anteriormente, colgando en su cuello se encontraba el sello de la familia Taki que le permitía ver y escuchar a los ayakashi. Un yokai con el rostro de una vaca y kimono negro la vigilaba de cerca.

Ella siguió jugando cuando vio un extraño movimiento entre la hierba, curiosa como un gato corrió siguiendo a lo que se ocultaba. Pronto la maleza se terminó y pudo ver a un gato blanco con una mancha gris y naranja en su lomo. El gato volteo asustado mostrando un gran rostro para un gato. La emoción de la niña aumento, ella adoraba a los gatos al igual que su abuela. Siguió corriendo a veces tropezaba por las ramas que sobre salían de la tierra pero no se rindió y siguió al gato.

A lo lejos vio un altar, el gato se escondió tras el altar, con habilidad y astucia consiguió atrapar al gato que se rindió al ser apachurrado contra el pecho de la chica. Sonriendo alegre por tener al pequeño gato, restregó su mejilla contra la del felino sintiendo la suavidad del pelaje corto del animal. Una risa argentina se escuchó a sus espaldas, ella volteo para ver el origen de la risa tan bonita, frente a ella estaba un chico cinco años más grande que ella. Vestía un gakuran negro como los de la preparatoria cerca de su casa y un bonito kimono estaba sobre sus hombros.

La niña curiosa se acercó al chico. Él sonrió amable hincándose a su altura.

_¿Quién eres? – confiada quedo a pocos centímetros de él.

_Natsume –respondió mientras acariciaba el suave cabello de la niña – Sabes – sopeso sus palabras por un momento – te pareces a alguien a quien quiero mucho.

_Y tú te pareces a alguien a quien he visto. – respondió sonrojada.

_¿De veras? – Sonrió - ¿Conoces a alguien llamada Taki? Ella es muy importante para mí pero yo no puedo salir del bosque.

Ella abrió sus negros ojos sorprendida ¡Claro! Por fin lo recordaba. Ese chico aparecía en una de las fotos que su abuela atesoraba y guardaba en un cajón en su habitación. En esa foto aparecían sus dos abuelos y el chico frente a ella.

_Es mi abuela – susurro, el gato se removió inquieto escapando del flojo abrazo de la chica.

Natsume sorprendido se quedó quieto, volvió a sonreír minutos después. Nyanko sensei se subió sobre su hombro y miro de nuevo a la chica, era idéntica a su abuela cuando era joven.

_¿Cómo está ella? – indago

_Bien – contesto feliz – y mi abuelito también está bien.

_¿Abuelito? – Natsume de pronto comprendió lo que decía la niña - ¿Cómo te llamas?

_Tanuma Natsu

_Ya veo – susurro al comprender.

Natsume le tendió una mano y ella la cogió, ambos jugaron dentro del bosque de Yatsuhara hasta el atardecer cuando el cielo naranja oscureció. Natsu se tuvo que retirar a su casa y Takashi se despidió de ella con una sonrisa prometiendo verse otra vez. Cuando ella desapareció, se acercó al altar en donde vivía, sonrió feliz al recordar que sus amigos habían encontrado la felicidad. Ahora podía estar tranquilo. Aunque deseaba saber que paso con su amante, tenía la seguridad de que también había sido feliz. Acaricio con sus largos dedos al gato hasta que quedó dormido, se recargo contra un árbol y se quedó dormido siendo velado por el bosque de Yatsuhara.


	7. Espacio Vital

Recuerdo que prometi volver con un ultimo one-shot para la serie de Ciclo y que creen si regrese. Es bastante corto y extraño. Espero les guste, por mi parte esto es todo para es fan fic aunque no para el fandom aun tengo demasiadas ideas para la serie de Natsume Yuunjichou. Gracias por todo.

* * *

Espacio Vital

A Seiji le molestaba que la gente se acercara demasiado a él, pero le enfurecía que fuese un Yokai quien se sintiera con la libertad de invadir su espacio personal. Casi siempre en cuanto veía a un yokai acercarse a él lo eliminaba con la excusa de ser demasiado débil o inútil. En cambio con los seres humanos no podía hacer nada, desde que era un niño y se había declarado que sería la próxima cabeza del Clan Matoba siempre era acompañado por un par de exorcistas quienes fungían como sus guardaespaldas.

Los yokai con los que contaba eran creaciones suyas por lo que nunca estaban cerca de él, más allá de lo necesario.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando el tono que tanto ansiaba escuchar salió de los labios de su amante. Con él siempre todo había sido diferente, desde la forma en que se conocieron hasta la forma en que ahora estaba aprisionado bajo su cuerpo gimiendo tenuemente. Si alguien le preguntara (si se atreviera a hacerlo) sobre si se arrepentía por como había hecho las cosas la respuesta seria…

No, simplemente no había nada de que arrepentirse y si para ver el rostro sonrojado, con los ojos entrecerrados algo acuosos por el placer que le provocaba al dueño del libro de amigos, volvería a tomar por la fuerza la libertad de Natsume.

Siguió embistiendo el cuerpo delgado del dueño del libro de amigos, como podía saciarse de tan delicioso placer. Recordó que cada regla tenía su excepción. Se acomodó mejor para llegar más adentro de Takashi, escuchando como los sensuales sonidos que emitía se elevaban. Sonrió prepotente al saberse provocador de aquellas reacciones. La regla era que no soportaba tener a nadie invadiendo su espacio vital pero como toda regla esta tenía su excepción. Sintió como el interior de su Natsume se contraía deliciosamente, estaba a punto de llegar al clímax. Y esta se llamaba: Natsume Takashi.


End file.
